Calotriton
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Written for Marco/Ace Week Day 7. After catching an STD, Marco takes a pledge of celibacy. Then he meets Ace.


**Pairing: **Marco x Ace  
**Notes: **Written for Day 7 of MarcoAce Week. The theme for Day 7 was up to us to decide.

I don't understand how I wrote this much and how it changed from crack to this, but enjoy. Mentions of (treatable) STD's within!

**.**

Marco closed his eyes and resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest solid object. His phone locked in his hand and he placed it on the coffee table in front of him, sighing and rubbing his face.

The caller had been a kind lady who he'd first met a week or so ago. Marco had hoped he'd never hear from her again unless it was good news, but it certainly wasn't his month. The call had been from his local sexual health clinic and the news… well it could have been worse.

Marco had been seeing a guy for a few months – it wasn't anything too serious, mainly a lot of texts and a few casual meet ups when a little too drunk and handsy. Marco had been under the assumption they'd been exclusive and they hadn't done too much at first other than handjobs and oral (and really, who wanted to taste shitty latex when it wasn't just a one night stand? ). Okay, so Marco should have been careful and not assumed too much, but no one was perfect.

A few weeks ago, they'd both been sober and ventured further. His partner had just come back from a business trip and Marco hadn't seen the need for a condom – he knew neither of them were HIV+ and he trusted his partner. Marco had wanted sex badly and that had been his downfall.

"Hey Marco, it's me," an awkward voice had said over the phone a couple of weeks after they'd last seen each other – the night it had happened. "I er… need to tell you something."

In hindsight, it explained why his come had burnt going down. Marco had just assumed foreign food had more of a kick than he'd expected… and had probably convinced himself that it hadn't meant bad news.

"Your test results came back and you've tested positive for chlamydia," the kind lady he'd never wanted to hear bad news from had said. "When are you free to come in for your treatment?"

There were worse things, admittedly, that Marco could have caught. He was lucky that chlamydia was easily treatable (a few pills and bam! gone) and luckier still the guy he'd been seeing had had the decency to at least tell him he'd caught an STD. Marco hadn't felt any symptoms himself and so wondered how long it could have stayed with him until it had gone untreated.

It didn't help how he felt though. Marco let himself slide down on the sofa until he was on his side, pulling his legs in to tuck against his chest. Yes it could be treated, yes he was lucky but fuck why had he let himself get into this mess in the first place? Marco buried his cheek into the sofa, letting out a quiet groan. He felt dirty, but most of all stupid for not wearing a fucking condom.

On the table, his phone buzzed and Marco stretched an arm out, sighing as he answered the call.

"What do you think Oyaji wants for his birthday?" came a warm voice and Marco shifted so he was lying on his back.

"His birthday's not for a few months Thatch, why are you buying him presents now?" Marco rolled his eyes, but a small smile replaced the doom and gloom of his face.

"It's always good to be prepared," Thatch said defensively. Marco remained silent. "Because I just got paid and I know I have spare cash over this month."

"Ah," Marco said, "fair enough."

"So what should I get him?" Thatch pressed. Marco sighed, throwing a hand over his eyes.

"I don't know. Sake probably." He could hear Thatch's grumble down the line.

"That's generic, Marco," he said. There was a pause and then, "say, did you hear back from the doctors?"

The pause Marco gave was all Thatch needed.

"Shit, you did?" Thatch cleared his throat. "Obviously it was… um…"

"Bad news," Marco finished for him, pushing up off of the sofa so he was sitting, feet planted firmly on his wooden floor. "I have chlamydia."

Even the word felt dirty and Marco cringed.

"That's good!" Thatch said quickly, mouth running before brain as it usually did. "I mean it can be treated easily, yeah? And it's not like you've been sleeping around passing the nasty on."

Marco hummed in agreement, though the dirtiness he felt didn't ease. Why hadn't he just used a condom?

"It really isn't the end of the world," Thatch was continuing on and Marco decided he'd had enough.

"Yeah, it'll be sorted this week and I won't have to worry. I'll be fully clear in a week and this will be behind us." His voice was tight and he knew Thatch could tell the situation bothered him. Thatch knew him well, though, and rambled on about some hideous pottery he'd just seen and the idea of a lifetime he'd just had for Whitebeard's present.

Surprisingly, it was a good idea and Marco made plans to meet Thatch at the weekend to look over the finer details.

Marco placed his phone back on the coffee table and stretched his arms. His shoulders popped and he groaned. Part of him wanted to go to the gym and blow off his annoyance and the other half wanted to crawl into bed with a tub of ice cream, find the first crappy film he could and watch it, no matter how terrible. It was a hobby of Marco's, you could say.

The bed won out and Marco spent the next few hours watching a film about a giant oyster that rolled across countries, flattening buildings wherever it could. Marco gave it a 4/10 at the best and, for a few hours at least, forgot the creeping sensation that he was dirty.

**.**

Marco walked the short distance to Thatch's house with the lower half of his face tucked under a scarf and a thick hat covering his head. He didn't mind winter, but he hated having his face light up a glaring red due to the cold.

"Want a drink before we set off?" Thatch asked as he opened the door, and Marco nodded, shedding his coat and scarf. Thatch's house was warm and he took a seat on a thickly padded sofa, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as Thatch fixed them hot chocolate – an old favourite.

"How are you feeling?" came Thatch's voice from the next room and Marco gave a non-committal noise.

"I had to take a pill, not undergo surgery or anything. I feel absolutely fine and in the all-clear by next week." Marco rolled his eyes, reaching eagerly for the whipped cream and marshmallow atrocity Thatch had in his hands.

"I didn't mean like that," Thatch said gently and Marco looked down at his drink. For someone who was rather dim at times, Thatch also knew when to hit the nail on the head exactly. "It's not like you to linger on something like this, I can tell by the wrinkles you've developed."

Marco shot a foot out to kick Thatch lightly.

"I have not developed wrinkles," he chided, sipping at his hot chocolate. "And I'm fine. Really."

"And your pledge of celibacy that Haruta told me about is nothing?" Marco shot Thatch a glare.

Haruta had come over for a drink the other night and Marco may or may not have told her of his decision. He'd made it the morning of getting his treatment and planned to keep his decision. Of course he'd needed to confide in someone – if no one knew then he could easily break his promise.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary," Marco said firmly. "I'm staying away from sex for a while. A long while. Masturbation is fine, but anything involving another person is out."

Thatch looked at him as if he'd grown another head and Marco fixed his attention on his mug, licking some of the whipped cream up with a finger.

"Is this some weird punishment on yourself?" Marco glanced at him, shrugging his shoulders and returning to the sinking marshmallows.

"You forgot to use protection, the guy turned out to be seeing other people and you caught an STD. It happens all the time! You don't need to punish yourself." Thatch sipped at his hot chocolate, licking the cream moustache from his face afterwards.

"I'm not punishing myself," Marco corrected, setting his empty mug down. "This is just something I need to do."

Thatch was silent for a moment before he nodded, sighing.

"Just don't do anything drastic like throw out your lube and condoms? You never know what will happen," he said, and there was an odd gleam in his eyes that Marco could read well.

"If I find out a betting pool's opened on this," he warned. Thatch laughed heartily, shaking his head and slurping at his drink.

"Of course not," Thatch said quickly and Marco raised an eyebrow, not believing him in the slightest.

They were soon back out in the cold, catching up on family business and personal lives, headed to sort out Whitebeard's present. It was a perfect idea and Marco was surprised Thatch had come up with it.

Burying his face deeper into his soft scarf, Marco followed Thatch inside a large building. The sound of dogs barking greeted them and Marco walked up to the large desk, a young man greeting Thatch warmly.

"We actually have an appointment," Thatch said, "we're here to see about adopting a dog for our father."

The man looked between them, obviously wondering about the family connection – as most people did. Marco never blamed them as none of their 'siblings' looked that alike.

"Thatch, was it?" the man said with a bright smile and Marco looked him up and down subtly again. He wasn't bad looking at all. The garish yellow uniform probably wasn't the best thing he could be wearing, but he had a sunny disposition and a smile that made Marco melt a little.

But he'd made a pledge and he turned his eyes away from the helpful worker and to the people waiting in the seated area. A dog sat patiently next to a woman with a young child, the woman filling out paperwork. A few others were talking to workers and an old man sat at the back, half-asleep and probably waiting for family to choose a dog.

"Would you like to go and look at the dogs? I'll walk you round." The worker looked at them. Thatch held a thin pile of papers and he nodded to Marco.

"And this is why I brought you along!" Thatch said with a grin. "I'm the worst person to choose a dog for Oyaji, I'd just go for something cute that would tire him out."

It was true that Marco's judgement was the highest valued amongst them all and he nodded, leaving Thatch to the paperwork.

"I'm Ace by the way," the worker said, leading him from the main entrance and through to the first block of kennels. "Your brother told me you'd be looking for an older dog, a companion for your father?"

"He'd never admit it, but everyone gets lonely from time to time." Ace nodded at his words, contemplative look on his face.

"Do you have any pets?" Marco couldn't help but ask and Ace's smile was back.

"A Dalmatian called Meat. My brothers adopted him for me as a gift and, well, Luffy likes meat a lot." He laughed and Marco felt himself sinking into the inevitable. "Sabo didn't get a chance to stop him before Meat was responding to the name and it just stuck really."

Marco smiled tightly, looking at the dogs around them. The puppies were adorable and Marco fought to stick his fingers through the bars and play with them.

"I sneak into these kennels on my breaks," Ace confided, stepping closer to Marco and faux-whispering. "There's nothing like having ten useless fluff balls climbing all over you to make your day."

Well, Marco couldn't deny that.

"Do you have any pets?" Ace asked, leading Marco to another room and stopping. The kennels here had older dogs and Marco looked over them in interest.

"I don't," he replied to Ace's question. "There's plenty here that could use a home though."

Ace nodded, but he didn't say anything more and Marco felt a twinge of disappointment. Ace gave him a brief rundown of the room and stepped back, leaving Marco to look through the dogs alone.

The dogs were enough to keep Marco occupied, though he did find himself looking for Ace as he moved from kennel to kennel, greeting the dogs and scanning their adoption notes.

"Hello there," he said to one of the dogs. The dog looked to be quite young and it hopped up to him with its three legs, sticking its nose against the bars and whining at him. Marco scratched it behind the ear gently and it closed it eyes happily.

"We found Phoenix abandoned in a flat a few months ago. He was really thin and had to have his hind leg amputated where he'd been chained up." Ace was beside him and Marco turned in surprise, softening as he saw Ace only had eyes for the dog. "Not many people like having a three-legged dog, but he's a lovely guy."

The dog seemed to grin at Ace as he stuck a hand in the kennel and stroked him.

"I'm only just allowed to keep Meat at my place, else I'd take him home too." Ace removed his hand and shook his head slightly.

Marco felt something stirring, and he glanced down at the dog. Its fur was that of a spaniel, but it looked more houndish, long, square snout. It was about the size of a Labrador, perhaps a bit bigger, with a skinny tail and round, chocolate eyes.

He was here for Oyaji though and this wasn't the dog for Oyaji, Marco could tell.

He moved on without another word, leaving both Ace and the dog behind. A flash caught his attention, though, and Marco turned to where a large, scruffy dog pawed at its kennel. Marco smiled as it turned to look at him, hair somehow forming a great, white moustache.

"What's this one's name?" Marco asked as Ace came up beside him. Marco had to like the dog as well as think it was good for Whitebeard – the dog would be fostered out to him while they decided whether it would be a good match or not. Then Whitebeard would adopt it officially nearer to his birthday, as Marco knew his limits exactly.

"This is Stefan, he's around 5 years." Ace waved at the dog and Marco inhaled sharply. It wasn't an adorable act, he was being creepy towards an employee of a fine animal sanctuary and he needed to stop.

"He's a bit grumpy, but he's a sweetheart underneath it all." Ace crouched down, poking a finger into the kennel and wiggling it. "Who's a good boy?" Stefan trotted over to him, licking Ace.

Marco skimmed through the adoption notes, but he didn't need to. Not really. Stefan was the one, they just had to get through the adjustment period.

"He's the one," Marco said and Ace looked up at him, eyes wide. Clearly he hadn't been expecting it and he smiled tentatively.

"You don't want to walk him around for a bit first or anything?" he asked, but Marco shook his head. Ace sighed and stood up, looking at Marco with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not letting Stefan go if you're just going to return him. He's not done very well in here and he refuses meals sometimes if he's upset. The only way I'll let you take him is if you can promise to give him a good home and an honest judgement at the end of the foster period." Ace's voice was stern and authoritative, and Marco didn't want to think too hard about just how that voice made him feel.

Asking Ace out would lead to potentially damaging his pledge of celibacy and Marco could not threaten that. Besides, just because Ace was attractive didn't mean he was going to accept anything Marco offered. He could already be in a relationship, not want any relationship, not be attracted to Marco – there were hundreds of reasons why Marco wouldn't be asking Ace anything.

Well unless it was related to Stefan, of course.

"I understand," Marco said gently and Ace seemed to relax. "But I don't think Stefan and I will have any problems and I know Oyaji will treat him like a king."

Stefan yawned noisily in his kennel and Marco smiled.

"I'll get him out and we can go see how your brother's getting on with the paperwork," Ace offered, taking the lead from next to Stefan's adoption notes and clipping it to his collar. Stefan trotted out happily to Marco, sniffing at him.

"Here you go," Ace said, handing the lead over to Marco. He was smiling again and Marco couldn't stop himself smiling back. Ace's mood was infectious and they walked back in silence, Stefan at his side as if he'd always been Marco's dog.

As he set eyes on Stefan, Thatch let out a loud laugh, patting his leg as they came beside him.

"He's brilliant!" Thatch exclaimed and Stefan wagged his tail. Marco nodded to himself, watching as Ace took the paperwork and cast an expert eye on it.

"It looks like you're all set." Ace let his arm fall to his side, excited look on his face. "You can take him home. We'll be in contact for your review in a month's time and you can make your final decision then."

Marco nodded, ignoring the little voice in him that wanted to ask for Ace's number. He'd already established that that wasn't going to be happening.

They left, Marco burying himself in his scarf again. February this year was far too cold and a traitorous whisper crept in his ear, saying that he wouldn't be so cold if he had someone to warm up with.

Marco sighed and Stefan looked up at him with large eyes that only seemed to say one thing: you dumbass.

**.**

His sheets were sparkling clean and Marco set to fitting his bed again. He'd taken to changing his sheets with greater frequency since he'd caught an STD, but it was a good thing. Clean sheets felt nice against his skin and it didn't mean he still thought of himself as dirty. Thatch made it clear he still felt Marco was punishing himself, but Marco knew that wasn't the case.

"It's not," he assured Stefan. The dog looked at him with an unimpressed expression from the living room. "Well I can pretend it's not," Marco muttered, plumping the last of his pillows and nodding to himself at a job well done.

Work had been slow recently, but it wasn't as if Marco needed it for the money. He worked as a private investigator and had been involved in a number of cases with a very high payoff. It wasn't that Marco was too lazy to work, he simply was particularly choosy with cases and nothing had taken his fancy lately. If it continued, he'd just pick a random case and get started, but for now, being at home was relaxing rather than boring, especially with Stefan for company.

"You'll be moving in with Oyaji soon," Marco said. Stefan thumped his tail on the floor and Marco smiled. He and the dog got on, but he could tell Stefan wasn't too fond of him. He was an older man's dog, which suited Marco just fine. He wasn't meant to be Stefan's owner.

The phone rang and Marco walked to the living room to answer it, expecting Thatch or even Whitebeard. The voice that did greet him was unexpected, but far from unpleasant.

"I'm really sorry to bother you," Ace greeted, "I have a bit of a favour to ask of you."

It wasn't what Marco had been expecting at first and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Ace," Ace added on, as if he feared Marco wouldn't recognise him. Which was ridiculous – Marco's pledge of celibacy meant he'd been spending more time alone or with family and so his interaction with nice, handsome men was down to… well Ace was the only one since the pledge.

"I've sort of… exhausted all my other options and your brother checked the box that said it was okay for us to contact you for further issues and-" Ace cut himself off and sighed. "I am really sorry for this."

"It's okay," Marco said quickly, not wanting to lose Ace now he was here. "You don't seem like a creep who would go through files just to get my phone number." Not that Marco wouldn't have minded it. It was illegal, but still.

"No!" Ace said quickly, "I had to put your details into our system and the idea came to me. I mean I'm pretty desperate right now, which is why I needed to ask you."

"How can I help you?" Marco said gently, sitting on the sofa. He kept his voice casual, knowing that he may have to decline whatever Ace wanted from him. He liked Ace, but that didn't mean he knew Ace or trusted him.

"Do you remember the three-legged dog I showed you?" Ace said quickly and Marco heard a howl in the background. A quick glance to his clock showed it was past one and Marco figured that Ace was on his lunch break.

"Phoenix, right?" he answered, interested by Ace's cry of delight on the other end of the line.

"Yes! That's him. We have a problem with him… he's not eating again, but it's gotten worse this time. The vet says he'll have to go onto an IV drip soon if he doesn't eat properly." Ace's voice was solemn and Marco made a noise of encouragement for him to go on. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed, but he had to hear it to be sure.

"He's not suited to live in a kennel and I think fostering him out will help. I was wondering if you could take him – just for a few weeks or so, until he's back to a healthy weight. I'll make extra effort to find him a permanent home, but he needs to get out of here and-"

"Shall I come pick him up today?" Marco asked casually, though his heart was beating faster at his split decision. He'd liked the three-legged dog though and Marco liked to think that he would have returned to adopt a dog after Stephan made his way to Whitebeard's.

There was a pause on the line and Marco let his eyes wander over the room.

"Ace?" he asked gently and there was a strained chuckle.

"Sorry, still here. Just… I didn't expect it to be this easy. Are you sure? You still have Stefan and-"

"Stefan's going to his proper home in a few weeks and I could do with a companion. It'll be lonely by myself again so you're doing me a favour at the end of the day." Marco smiled, voice warming. "And if you think it'll help him then I'm glad to help."

"Thank you," Ace said, a rustle of paper accompanying his words. "It's probably easier for you if I drop Phoenix off… I finish work at 4pm, would that work for you?"

Marco thanked him for the consideration and gave Ace his address, despite them already having it on their system. It was more personal this way and Marco also gave out his mobile number for good measure. He had a reason this time – it wasn't for romantic purposes.

"Great," Ace said. "I'll be there by about five-ish, I'll shoot you a text when I've left the shelter."

They parted ways and Marco set the phone on its charger heavily. Stefan sent a groan in his direction and Marco glared at him.

"I know," he said, resting his elbows on his thighs and placing his chin on entwined fingers. "I'm in deep shit now."

Ace arrived just before five and Marco let him in calmly. Stefan eyed him from his bed in the living room, not one to be fooled by Marco's calm façade. Inside his stomach was in knots and he felt as if there were massive sweat patched visible over his shirt, but Marco was good at pretending.

Ace entered much less calmly than Marco opened the door. Phoenix hopped awkwardly in – and Marco could see he was a lot skinnier than when they'd last met – with Ace tumbling behind him, Phoenix clearly in charge. He was a dog on a mission and he stopped at Marco, jumping up and wagging his tail before slipping free of Aces's grip to greet Stefan.

"Sorry," Ace said, arms full. "He's well behaved usually."

There was worry on Ace's face and Marco smiled.

"It's okay," he said gently, stepping to close the door as Ace moved in, taking his shoes off with a little difficulty and moving to Marco's living room. The bundle of objects he'd held in his arms slid across the table as Marco moved into the kitchen, closely followed by the sound of a hopping dog.

"Oh hello," he said softly, scratching behind a soft ear as he turned the kettle on. "Would you like a drink, Ace? I have coffee, tea, hot chocolate or something cold if you'd prefer."

Ace looked over from where he'd been stroking Stefan's belly, eyes wide.

"A hot chocolate please," he said politely and Marco turned his back on the living room, cursing the fates that Ace had to be perfectly matched for him.

"You can try Phoenix with dinner too," Ace said, entering the kitchen with a ceramic bowl and a large bag of food.

Leaving the chocolate for a moment, Marco set about serving the dogs. Phoenix was first and he set down the bowl with a frown. The dog sniffed at it, but didn't attempt to eat it and Marco turned to get Stefan's dinner ready instead.

"We've tried so many different types of food," Ace said, coming to stand beside Marco. He was so close that Marco could feel his body heat and he had to focus a little harder on making the hot chocolate than he usually did.

"Someone even brought in a steak for him. If he still isn't eating in two days then bring him in and we'll have the vet treat him. He does eat a little but…" Ace frowned and the kettle clicked off. "If he stops drinking then bring him in right away."

"Will do," Marco said as he put the finishing touches to the drinks. He didn't have any cream, but added a few more mini-marshmallows to compensate.

They moved into the living room and Marco set out Phoenix's bed next to Stefan's. The rest of the stuff on the table was dog toys, brushes and a few other things that Ace had been kind enough to bring.

"You know, I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who lived alone," Ace said suddenly. Marco sat in the old armchair he'd been meaning to replace, raising an eyebrow.

"Thatch and I are brothers, but I couldn't live with him." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I meant…" Ace trailed off, shrugging. "I assumed you'd have a family of your own or something."

Marco's smile dropped from his place. Stefan walked in, licking his lips and fixing Marco with a look that told him he was in danger of fucking up his pledge.

"Nothing like that for me," Marco said quickly, subtly stretching his leg out as Stefan passed, tripping him slightly and causing his leg to stumble. Stefan glared at him again and Marco knew he'd probably be dealing with a dog that refused to exit a lake or something on tomorrow's walk.

"My last relationship didn't end too well, with us being on two different levels. It was only casual, but I assumed it was exclusive where as he had other ideas." Close enough to the real reason it had ended, Marco supposed. There had never been anything going anyway, not beyond a passing interest at least.

"Really?" Ace said, a grin spreading across his face. "I would have pegged you to be the type to be beating them off. Or, you know, with the revolving door constantly swinging." He laughed, cutting himself off with a horrified look a second later.

"I'm so sorry," Ace rushed out, looking down at the ground between his feet. "I'm being really rude."

It didn't bother Marco in the way Ace thought. He knew Ace had to have some interest in him now and that was where the problem lay. There was a pledge that needed to be upheld!

"You've given me two dogs, basically. We're friends so don't worry." Ace looked at him with wide, dark eyes. He held Marco's gaze for a moment and it felt like an eternity. When he looked away, Ace smiled and leant back on the sofa, completely at ease.

"I like that," he said. "I don't have a lot of friends."

"Now it's my turn to be surprised," Marco said and Ace shrugged his shoulders.

"I prefer animals to most people." Phoenix rounded the armchair, wasting no time in hopping up awkwardly, claiming Marco's lap as his seat. He seemed so proud of himself that Marco didn't have the heart to move him and he moved his body sideways slightly so that he could still see Ace.

"He likes you, you know," Ace commented. His features were soft and Marco let a hand fall into Phoenix's fur, stroking him softly. "Thank you for taking him in."

"It's no trouble," Marco murmured, scooting to the side and up until Phoenix had the entire armchair to himself. He sat down beside Ace, picking his hot chocolate up as he did so. Perhaps he wouldn't replace the chair; it could be Phoenix's seat.

"How long have you worked at the shelter?" Marco asked in the lull and Ace looked at him cheerfully.

"About six years now. I started when I was sixteen and I've never felt the need to change." He grinned. "How about you?"

"I've been in a few jobs," Marco said, sipping at his drink. "I decided to go back to studies a while back and now I'm a private investigator."

"You're pretty interesting," Ace commented. "And probably the first private investigator I've ever met."

It was something Marco had heard often, but Ace's comment didn't leave him rolling his eyes. He nodded instead.

"It's a strange line of work. I enjoy it though, and my family's big enough that I get a lot of leads pretty quickly." Marco saw the question forming and decided to answer it before it was asked. "Oyaji has taken in a lot of people under his wing and we're one big family. Fuck knows what the headcount stands at, but if you got us all in one hall, we'd be loud enough to disturb the neighbours, that's for sure."

"It must be nice though," Ace said wistfully, a grin forming on his face. "Do any of them want a pet? I have a lot of dogs that could use a good home!"

Marco chuckled, sitting back in comfort after setting his empty mug aside. They continued talking, feeling for each other and getting to know each other, until Ace's stomach rumbled and he flushed.

"I'm sorry," Ace said, standing. "I had no idea how late it had gotten!"

Marco shook his head, waving his apology off.

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like," he offered, mouth running off once more before his brain completely analysed the situation.

Ace looked at him in surprise, before regret passed over his face.

"I promised my brother I'd take him out for dinner," Ace said, and part of Marco was extremely pleased to hear genuine sadness in his tone of voice. "Raincheck?"

And that was how Marco ended up closer than ever to breaking his juvenile pledge.

**.**

"So you went on your third date yesterday and you're still trying to convince me you're not seeing Ace?" Haruta said, lap full of dog as she lounged on the old armchair. Phoenix was curled awkwardly on her, dozing.

"It wasn't a date. Ace and I are just… good friends." Marco ignored Izo's snort from the floor.

"I wish my good friends would suck my dick," Jozu grunted from next to Stefan's bed, lying flat on the floor. Marco hated it when his family gathered in small groups and decided to crash his house, particularly when they wanted to discuss him.

"I haven't broken my pledge of celibacy and I don't plan to for a long time." Thatch kicked him in the shin, on the sofa with him. "The first time wasn't even a date. Phoenix started eating properly again and we had a drink to celebrate."

"You said date," Haruta piped up, Phoenix snoring away.

"Also, how does a drink lead to him staying over?" Thatch supplied and there was a sudden burst of noise, Phoenix yelping in alarm as he was woken by the excitement. Stefan huffed in his bed, glaring at Marco, as if this was his fault entirely.

"He was too drunk to drive home and stayed on the couch," Marco said through gritted teeth. He glanced to Phoenix, glad to see he hadn't been pushed from Haruta and was now enjoying an awkward belly scratch.

"You never let us sleep over," Jozu pointed out and Marco looked to him sharply. Today of all days Jozu had decided to be chatty, had he?

"It's not a date," Marco mumbled, reaching for his drink and draining the beer. He closed his eyes and knocked Thatch's foot away as he stretched his legs out, using Marco as a foot rest.

"You should bring him to Oyaji's party at the weekend," Izo piped up, reaching for some of the leftover takeaway boxes, sighing in disappointment when he realised they were empty. Marco had already faced that disappointment. Twice.

"I'm not bringing him to be interrogated by the entirety of you lot," Marco replied, throwing an arm over his eyes. His other hand let his bottle drop to the floor with a clank. He'd wash his floors tomorrow.

"You are seeing each other though, so you might as well. At least if you bring him to the party, you can avoid too much interrogation." Haruta made sense. Marco could hide Ace and tour him around the party before making a swift exit.

Not that they were seeing each other though. He made a point of stating that and was met with silence that clearly suggested no one bought it.

It was true though – he and Ace were just friends. With a bit of flirting. And a lot of suggestive touches. And okay, perhaps Marco thought of Ace in terms more than a friendship, but he had his pledge to uphold and it was there for a reason.

It was stupid. Marco knew he was clean, knew there was no chance the STD was still infecting him and yet he still felt dirty. His partner hadn't been honest, Marco had been stupid and there was nothing he could do to get rid of the unclean itch he'd developed.

"Regardless of your celibacy, if Ace likes you too, he'll understand. It can't hurt to give thing a go," Izo said, flicking empty take away containers with a grimace. Marco covered his eyes again and sighed.

"We'll see," he gave in, rolling his eyes at the whoop Thatch gave. A foot found its way into his stomach and that was it; Marco descended on Thatch, fingers going for ribs until Thatch was gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face as he laughed.

**.**

For the fifth time in as many minutes, Marco glanced to Ace with a worried sigh. Ace looked back, both eyebrows raised and a chiding look on his face.

"Don't worry so much," he said cheerfully. "I'm excited to meet your family, and Stefan's new owner."

From Marco's side, Stefan wagged his tail as they walked towards Whitebeard's house. Marco was supposedly picking him up to take to the party at Namur's house – the closest. The reality was that Marco was dropping Stefan round to his new owner and then playing escort.

With Ace in tow.

"Plus we've been seeing each other for a while now," Ace said, a little quietly. He slipped his arm through Marco's looking determinedly ahead when Marco turned to the side.

"Do you," Marco began, feeling as if he'd been dumped in a pool and left to bob at the deep end. "I mean would you… like to make it more official? It's fine if you don't want to – being official and that is pressure and-" Marco broke off as Ace squeezed his arm, looking at him with delight now.

"We can walk our dogs together and everyone will be jealous of our relationship," Ace said and Marco snorted.

"And while we're at it," Ace continued, tilting his chin up and adding a bounce to his step. "Let's fill every cliché relationship tick box there is. I want PDAs, ridiculous pet names we scream in public and matching clothes."

"I think I've made a terrible mistake," Marco deadpanned and Ace broke into laughter.

"I'm joking. But can we walk together some times? Meat would appreciate the company." Ace's arm moved down until his hand fit against Marco's. He was warm and Marco squeezed it gently, unable to stop the soft smile that crept up on him or the tingle in his chest.

Marco didn't bother to knock on Whitebeard's house, letting himsef in and giving Stefan's lead to Ace.

"Oyaji?" he called out, Ace closing the front door with a childish grin. Marco mirrored it, feeling like two young kids up to no good.

"I'm in the kitchen," a deep, rumbling voice said and Marco tilted his head for Ace to follow him.

Whitebeard was sitting at his kitchen counter, flicking through a cooking magazine. He looked up with a smile as Marco stepped in, standing and opening his arms for one of his famous hugs. Marco hung back though, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Whitebeard asked.

"Thatch and I thought it would be best to give you your present before the party," he explained, half-turning as Ace entered the room. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, looking at Marco with a doubtful look on his face.

"This lad's more your type, Marco, and unless this is a joke, I'm too old for a stripper." Marco whipped around, horror curling up his throat. He looked helplessly at Whitebeard and then to Ace, who was laughing loudly.

"I'm afraid I'm not a stripper," he said. "But I'm definitely Marco's type."

It was at that point, as Whitebeard turned a very interested gaze on him, that Stefan decided he'd like to be on Marco's side for once. The dog stepped forward into Whitebeard's view, tilting his head as he looked at his new owner.

"Oh," Whitebeard said softly, crouching down and stroking Stefan's head. Stefan's back legs wiggled as he wagged his tail hard, pawing at Whitebeard and trying to lick his face in happiness.

With impressive strength, Whitebeard hauled Stefan up and the dog wriggled in delight, happier than Marco had ever seen him. When all four paws were back on the ground, Stefan sat himself down obediently, body resting against Whitebeard's leg as if they'd been the best of friends for their entire lives.

"You made a great call," Ace said, clearly impressed. Marco nodded slowly, looking at Whitebeard with a smile.

"What's his name?" Whitebeard asked, peering at the bag Ace had brought along. Stefan's things were in there, except for the bed as it had been a bit too cumbersome to carry. Marco would make Thatch take it another day – Stefan would be okay without for a bit.

"Stefan," Ace said, stepping forwards. He launched into Stefan's life history with vicarious detail and Marco watched him fondly.

He really liked Ace, Marco realised, pushing the dirty feeling creeping up on him. He was glad they'd taken things further, but the pledge he'd made was still on his mind and Marco knew he'd have to talk to Ace about it sooner or later. Ace didn't seem the type who would go running for the hills when Marco disclosed his STD experience, but he had no way of really knowing until it was out in the open.

Whitebeard wouldn't separate himself from his new pet and so Stefan tagged along to the party too. Everyone greeted them merrily and Stefan was subject to tickles and coos from grown adults from all walks of life. He seemed to be enjoying it though and Marco knew this was the best idea Thatch had ever had.

"Thank you," Whitebeard said as he joined Marco outside. Marco looked at him from inspecting a handful of plants (Namur had been worried about them and asked Marco to take a look – never mind Marco knew very little about plants).

"You're welcome Oyaji," he said, running a finger over a leaf. "Is Ace holding up alright in there?"

Whitebeard took a sip of his sake and nodded, grinning.

"He's a nice lad," he said and Marco nodded. "The kind of guy I can see you adopting hundreds of dogs with and growing old in some cottage in the middle of nowhere."

He laughed and Marco sighed.

"He told you about Phoenix then." Whitebeard nodded.

"You used to be scared of dogs," he said softly and Marco shrugged a shoulder.

That was largely because a huge dog had chased him home from school one time. Marco had gotten over the fear a while back, but he'd never thought he'd take a dog into his home. Ace had changed his views more than Marco had realised.

"I don't know if he deserves me," Marco said quietly. If there was one person who could help him, it would be Whitebeard. "I know technically I'm not, but I still feel dirty."

There was silence for a while and Marco gave up on hearing an answer. He turned his attention back to Namur's endangered plants, looking for any hint of disease or sign as to why they weren't growing well.

"He is a nice person," Whitebeard said slowly. Marco looked at him, following his line of vision to the setting sun. "He cares for you a lot as well. If you're honest with him and respect him as you should, I don't see there being any problems."

Marco dropped his eyes down, resting his head against Whitebeard's shoulder and closing his eyes. Whitebeard shifted an arm around him, hugging him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Marco was pushed away, Whitebeard turning him to face the door.

"Tell Namur he'd got the wrong soil in those plant pots. They'll die soon if he doesn't get something more acidic in there. And go wrench your Ace away from the wolves and take him home. I want you round mine for dinner next week – bring your dog if you like, Ace too if he wants." Marco nodded, waving Whitebeard off as they re-entered the house. He managed to relay the message t Namur, who raised an eyebrow and commented on how amazing their Oyaji was.

"Ah, Marco!" Ace appeared at his side, some kind of sauce on the corner of his mouth. Marco wiped it away without second thought, moving closer as Namur moved past them, patting Marco on the shoulder as he went by.

"Your family is so cool. They have so many stories!" Ace leant into him a little, so close that Marco could count the freckles on his face. "And not even the ones about you, all of them in general."

"I was thinking of heading home now," Marco said, reaching to tuck a strand of Ace's hair behind his ear. "If that's okay with you?"

They said their goodbyes after calling a taxi. It arrived swiftly and they stumbled tiredly into Marco's house, Marco heading to make hot chocolates automatically.

Ace followed him, picking through the fridge for something light they could eat and muttering about how Thatch had said he would beat him in an eating contest.

"So you'll have to give me his number so I can prove him wrong." Ace pulled some food out, a frown crossing his face. "Of course, Luffy would be able to out-eat us both and still have enough room to go another round."

Ace paused, narrowing his eyes. "You can meet Sabo, but… I might hide you from Luffy for a bit. He's..." Ace broke off and Marco set their drinks on the kitchen table.

"Well, you have to meet him to understand," he finished with a laugh.

Marco began a story about how he and Namur had gotten lost from Whitebeard on a day out one day and Ace listened with a smile. He stopped halfway through, the words dying in his throat for no real reason other than he had to tell Ace the truth, and it had to be now.

"There is something I need to tell you. It's not fair on you otherwise." Marco wrapped his fingers around his mug, looking Ace dead in the eye.

Ace sat back, mouth thinning as he pressed his lips together.

"I know you don't have a secret wife or kids stashed away, but I can't help but feel this won't be anything good." He offered a weak smile, though the worry was still clearly there.

Marco shook his head.

"It's entirely to do with me. I want you to know something before we move more. Just keep in mind I don't blame you if you want to end this or whatever after I tell you." At Ace's silence, Marco figured it was best to keep talking.

"A little while before I met you, I was seeing this guy. We didn't use protection and I didn't know he was seeing other people and…" Marco took a deep breath, staring at the froth in his mug. "I caught an STD. It's completely treated and out of my system, has been for a while actually, but I still feel uncomfortable about it."

Marco swallowed, though his throat was drier than a desert dune.

"I made a pledge that I'd remain celibate until I felt fully comfortable again and… well then I met you." He looked up finally, wishing he hadn't when he caught Ace's look. He wore a frown and Marco's stomach tilted uncomfortably.

"I like you. A lot actually," Marco continued, stopping abruptly as Ace pushed back his chair, standing hurriedly.

That was it then, Marco thought. Ace was done for and that was it. He grit his jaw, fingers tightening around his mug when he saw Ace move away from the door, rounding the table instead.

"I don't care," Ace said simply, throwing his arms around Marco, holding him tightly from behind. Marco's stomach fluttered, heart beating like mad.

"I don't care if you've had an STD and I don't care if you never want sex ever again. I'm not going to leave you over something like that. I like you for you and if you don't feel comfortable with something then there's no way I'll force you." Ace pressed his nose to Marco's cheek, tightening his arms.

Of course, no one was surprised when, eight months later, they were helping Ace move his belongings into Marco's house. Phoenix had a new friend and, as evening came, the dogs settled down on the old armchair, Haruta on the floor resting by them. Take away boxes covered the table and Ace lay sandwiched between Marco and Thatch, between Marco's legs and leaning against him.

"So we have a question for the newly moved in couple," Haruta piped up, stuffing her mouth with food after speaking.

"We want to close our betting pool on your celibacy pact," Thatch clarified and Ace made a noise of disgust as he heaped food onto a plate. He placed it on Marco's thigh, sharing his load.

"You're disgusting," Ace muttered, wiping splattered food from his arm from where Thatch had sprayed him. "And you can't close it when it hasn't happened."

The group made a noise of protest and Ace broke into laughter. Marco rolled his eyes and prodded Ace in the back with his knuckles.

"None of you win," Marco said clearly, cutting through the argument that was brewing between Thatch and Ace. "I broke it off the weekend after Oyaji's party and I know for a fact that Oyaji won."

Ace crunched something between his teeth and Marco looked around at his family. He was met with stony glares and shrugged his shoulders.

"None of you asked before now, shockingly." Marco slung an arm around Ace's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of his head, inhaling the scent of berries and musky sweat. "And no, none of you get details."

Even the dogs joined in with the protests this time, but Marco figured that had to do more with them not being allowed any of the food more than his former pledge. He felt Ace squeeze his thigh and smiled around a mouthful of food.

An STD wasn't the end of the world after all.

**.**

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
